


Sure, “Tequila”.

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a horse has got to do what a horse has got to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, “Tequila”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Admin Shadow on the APH Hetalia page on Facebook, find their page here: https://www.facebook.com/pages/APH-Hetalia/421851404610906?fref=photo
> 
> Do you just ever look back at something you've written and go why.
> 
> EDIT: 28/12/2015
> 
> I saw a few months back that Bad Hetalia Fanfics, the twitter account came on and tweeted a poll about this fic.  
> I never intended it to reach there but honestly, it's an honour.  
> Thank you.  
> (Here's the tweet for you who would like to check them out.)  
> https://twitter.com/badhetafanfic/status/658047852174774272

Gilbert woke up to the house dead silent.

He looked over at his digital clock, red numbers flashing a late 12:39PM. He puffed out his cheeks, flung himself out of bed, tossing the covers over to his right, a small chirping sound came from under the covers as a result.  
“Gilbird, mein awesomest little birdy friend!” Gilbert threw back the covers to fetch the bundle of fluffy yellow feathers from under his white and black blankets. 

“Guess what day it is? It’s mein awesome birthday! I wonder where West has gotten to… normally he wouldn’t let me sleep in this late. That’s actually quite awesome of him… WAIT! Gilbird, don’t tell him I said that.” Gilbert leaned in, glaring down at the little bird half-heartedly. The little yellow bird replied with a chirp, and then flew out of his cupped hands, into the bathroom.  
“Ja, ja, I know, time to get up and have mein awesomest birthday yet!” 

Francis and Antonio were first to arrive at his home that he shared with Ludwig. His brother had let on that he knew about the party Gilbert had organized for himself. After all, he had been baking all morning, according to Antonio who had heard from Lovino that Feliciano didn’t even have to be dragged to any sort of training this morning.

Plates of different dishes were lined up, all in the dining room and Francis and Antonio had helped Gilbert move things out of the way, like the coffee table from the living room to clear space for dancing, the vases from off the shelves to stop any drunkards from taking them off and smashing them through the windows like last year’s birthday party. Ludwig had left the house to go buy more beer, returning with a lot. As in, the whole of his back seat was filled to the roof with beer bottles in their crates. 

Soon enough, people started to arrive at the party, as soon as the sky began to dim. Alfred and Arthur were the first two to start the ever flowing line of guests into the house. The music was blaring and Gilbert was receiving his gifts. Francis and Antonio had organized something “special” for Gilbert. Gilbert was confused on what it was for a little while, until Francis explained.

“Well, my awesome friend, in celebration of your birthday, me and Antonio have mixed up a little drink that may be a little..." Francis looked over to Antonio with a small smirk, "Horsey.. I mean- Heh! It'll make your throat go hoarse, and we wanted you to try it. It's a little dry."

"Not a problem for the awesome me! Prost!" Gilbert shrugs, drinking the little bottle that was no bigger than the inside of his palm. He spluttered and cleared his throat, his eyes widening a little. "Tastes... awesome! What was in there? Tequila or something..? "

“Yeah, something like that mi amigo.” Antonio laughs, before the three join everyone back in the living room for a night of dancing, drinking and partying their asses off.

The party started to die off somewhere around early morning, leaving a passed-out Prussian on the living room couch, a drunken Frenchman and a too joyful Spaniard.

“Suppose we shou-HIC-ld get him to Roderich’s place n-HIC-ow?” Francis giggles, picking Gilbert up from one arm, Antonio coming under his other.

“Sí, sí! It was a really good idea of my little Romano’s to get Arthur to help us with the potion and to think he thought it tasted like Tequila!”

And with that, Francis and Antonio left Gilbert, in Roderich’s house, with the help of Elizabeta. Francis crashed at Antonio’s place for the night, they both fell asleep rather quickly, both in tears from laughing so hard about the little prank they just pulled on Gilbert.

 

***

 

(Urghhh... mein awesome head…) Gilbert snorted, stretching out his four white legs. 

(Ah mein awesome legs haven’t got dicks on them as they did last year. So awesome of Francis and Toni… Beautifully long, mein hooves are as awesome as ever, WAIT WHAT.)

Gilbert shot up, and tried to scream, instead of a human scream, a horse’s neigh, his body was so much harder to control now, he rolled out of bed and ended up kicking Roderich in the back multiple times, enough for Roderich to fall out of the bed himself and exclaim at the sight that was now before him.

(Nonono, oh come on, where has mein awesome body gone! This is totally unawesome of you Francis and Toni!) 

Roderich screamed.

Gilbert neighed.

Elizabeta came running, and started to scream as well.

 

“Mister Austria! We cannot keep a horse inside!” Elizabeta scolds, putting her hands on her hips. Roderich turned around to her and gave her an absurd look. 

“Miss Hungary, do you really think I would let such a creature inside my house?” He sighs, putting on his glasses. “I believe I am indecently dressed. Please remove this creature and I will decide my course of action at a later time.” Eilzabeta nodded, disappearing before coming back with a scarf, hooking it around Gilbert’s neck and leading him out of the room, down the hall then out of the house, so Gilbert was standing in the backyard of his house. It was really well kept, flowers in their beds, fountains, pavements, seats and little flat areas with concreate music stands, probably why Elizabeta was looking for some sort of rope to use to tie Gilbert down to some sort of post, rather than the scarf that she had been using.

Roderich came out, a long time after that, an hour or so but, to Gilbert; it seemed forever. He stood there with his head down low, in the rope halter that Elizabeta had made up with the rope that she had found in the gardener’s tool shed. Roderich found the white stallion to be swinging his head, back and forth in front of him; he wasn’t trying very hard to break free. Roderich sighed, composed himself before going up to the horse, lifting his head up to examine the stallion’s facial features. The creature had a single, lighter strip of white, a blaze, down his face. He had two, pinkish red eyes.

“Hm. Albino then? Albinos normally mean trouble…” Roderich rolled his eyes, going down the stallion’s body, running his hand down the creature’s strong, muscular body. 

Hahaha! Just you wait until you find out it’s me loser! Gilbert thought to himself. Having experiences with horses himself he decided not to move much, not to lift his legs. If he lifted his legs at the wrong time, he could kick Roderich, and while he hated the loser, he didn’t want to hurt him at all, Elizabeta would have his head if he did.

“You are a beautiful creature but I cannot afford to ruin my yard with such a thing. I shall get Miss Hungary to talk to anyone we know, to see if this is a prank. I would not be surprised if this was that idiot Prussian’s doing.” Gilbert stomped his front hoof on the ground and snorted, Roderich stroked his back softly and sighed. “You are slightly dirty, aren’t you? Very well, I have done some horsemanship in my days.” 

Roderich had to search for the old grooming set that he had used when horses were the main method of transport. It was really dusty and had Gilbert’s name on it. Gilbert smirked to himself. He had given Roderich that grooming set because he didn’t need it anymore; he had gotten a new one at that time, and gave the old one to Roderich because he was constantly complaining how the tools would break every time he used them.

Roderich first picked up the old, dusty, metal currycomb, running it in circles on the fur, polishing the fur, but at the same time, he used the other hand to brush the hard comb through the fur, to get the lifted up dirt, from the currycomb. He finally polished the white fur with the softer brush, before tackling the tangled hair in Gilbert’s mane.

Roderich carefully pulled on the rope halter, lifting Gilbert’s head up from the ground where he was napping; he carefully brushed the stallion’s face, taking care around the eyes and the ears. He smiled softly. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in years… Maybe horse therapy is the best. Elizabeta and Gilbert both agreed on that one.

(Oh boy. When is this loser gunna stop with the twelve year old girl, I love horse-ies! thing?) Gilbert snorted, taking his head from Roderich’s hands, only to be pulled back in by Roderich so he could comb Gilbert’s forelock. Roderich moved to Gilbert’s tail, getting the knots out of the white, long hairs. Roderich was surprised when he picked up Gilbert’s hooves and there wasn’t a trace of dirt inside them, he thought nothing of it and walked Gilbert around, to loosen Gilbert’s legs before tying up the rope, looser this time, putting everything away and dusting himself off.

Roderich made some sort of horse food out of what Elizabeta had in the house. Warmed oats and a few slices of bread was given to Gilbert, who didn’t seem overly amused at the fact that this was all he got, he snubbed his nose at it until he got extremely hungry and ate a little of the oats and bread.

The day went rather slowly after that, but Roderich made it slightly better when he came out into the garden and started to play his violin. Gilbert would never admit it but he loved hearing Roderich’s music, it reminded him of Old Fritz. The stallion laid down, feeling like he was quite safe and listened for what seemed hours.

Soon enough, the sky dimmed once more, the day turning into night and Roderich left him with the same meal as he had received earlier that day. Warmed oats and a few slices of bread, Roderich handfed Gilbert a few slices of apples before disappearing into the house. 

(Great, the awesome me’s birthday was yesterday, and I’m sleeping outside tonight…) Gilbert sighed as he looked up at the sky that was filled with stars. He settled down for the night, and hoped that morning would come fast.

In the morning, Gilbert got up and stretched, his back cracked and he looked down, quite happy to see that he had hands back again. There was a blue bucket filled with warmed oats and carrots. He rolled his eyes and busted through Roderich’s house.  
“HAHA YOU LOSER, YOU ARE SUCH A BABY-MAN-BOY-SISSY FOR AWESOME HORSES LIKE MYSELF!!” Gilbert ran through the house, teasing Roderich as he read his book before making a beeline to the door and straight back home.

(Oooh Francis and Toni, you’re totally gunna get the awesome fury of the awesome me, who is the one and only awesome Prussia!)


End file.
